


EN ESTE BORDE OSCURO [STONY]

by irohny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, depresión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: Steve no se atrevió a visitarlo ni una sola vez en su nuevo hogar.O eso es lo que Tony hubiera preferido.





	EN ESTE BORDE OSCURO [STONY]

Hubiera sido magnífico poder decir que Steve no se atrevió a visitarlo ni una sola vez en su nuevo hogar.

Para Tony, hubiera sido más fácil. Que Steve hubiera tenido la decencia, la conciencia, la vergüenza.

Lo cierto era que nada era fácil, últimamente. Y Steve estaba parado frente a él, otra vez. De noche. Una noche de luna llena reflejada en el lago, luciérnagas volando, grillos sonando de fondo. Era romántico, incluso.

—Realmente tengo que darle el beso de buenas noches a Morgan, así que si no vas a decir nada más... —dijo él, apuntando con su pulgar hacia atrás. No quería voltear porque sabía que Pepper estaría mirando por la ventana. Riendo, quizás.

Steve había perdido tantas cosas, entre ellas su seguridad. A Tony se le apretaba el pecho cada vez que lo veía, los rastros de quién había sido alguna vez, sólo ligeramente. Como si un dolor de ese tipo pudiera hacerle sentir algo, a esta altura.

—Oh, sólo quería saber si había novedades...

Steve tenía el pelo descuidado y la mirada perdida. Le faltaba un botón a su camisa, y su bolsillo estaba descosido. Era hasta conmovedor.

_Natasha me envió; anoche soñé que te veía; ayer me preguntaron por ti_. Eran de las tantas excusas que ponía el capitán cada vez que venía.

—Novedades, claro.

Podían llamarlo cruel, tranquilamente. Como si le importara, en estos tiempos.

Los hombros de Steve cayeron, y todo el azul del mundo lo miró con reclamo. Oh, qué mal.

—No necesitas ponerte así cada vez que vengo, Tony...

Vaya. Qué desastre. Tony era un malvado.

—¿Así cómo, Steve?

Bueno, él no disfrutaba realmente de esta imagen tan vulnerable del soldado. De hecho, la odiaba, casi tanto como a él. Le ardía la garganta y le temblaban las manos de sólo tenerla en frente. Pepper no reía por eso, Tony había mentido. Le hubiera encantado que riera. Tan solo había confundido las carcajadas con los sollozos, de nuevo.

Él era un desastre. Y Steve también. Bueno, todos lo eran.

Menos Morgan. Ella brillaba siempre.

—Sólo quiero que esto sea más fácil para todos, Tony. Es lo que más quiero.

_Fuiste lo que más quería._ Tony apretó la mandíbula, y rápidamente la aflojó de nuevo. Sonrió hacia Steve.

—Tú lo que necesitas es volver a casa. Ya habrás preocupado demasiado a Nat que, por cierto, mándale saludos, hace tiempo no la veo, están invitados cuando quieran a cenar, tenemos una mesa con seis lugares y–

Steve tomó su mano, un contacto rápido como cuando tenía energías para hacerlo, suave como cuando le permitía dárselo. Tony esperaba no lucir tan asustado como se sentía cuando lo miró, y el capitán negó lentamente con la cabeza hacia él. 

Los ojos de Tony imitaron al lago. ¿Cómo se atrevía Steve a venir?

—Por favor, Tony.

¿Por favor qué? Tony quiso gritar de un momento a otro. Quiso ser malvado y oscuro, como aquel titán que aún chasqueaba en sus pesadillas, y sacar su mano de la de Steve con brusquedad.

—Suéltame —susurró sin ganas, sin gracia, sin nada.

Steve suplicó con los ojos. El muy bastardo.

Acarició su mano como si lo quisiera. Steve esperó en silencio, y siguió viniendo cada vez, como si se arrepintiera. Mentiroso.

—¿Tony?

Pepper apareció detrás, casi como si algún sexto sentido le hubiera indicado que Tony estaba a punto de hacer algo muy estúpido, como abrazar a Steve y pedirle perdón y confiar en él. Hasta había empezado a pensar que el capitán era _realmente_ sincero cuando le decía que se preocupaba por él, que se arrepentía de tantas cosas, que lo sentía por todo y todos.

—Sí, cariño —habló despacio e inestable, alejándose del otro hombre. Juraba que Steve había sonado incluso genuino las veces que preguntó por Morgan, por Titán, por Peter.

Era la primera vez que veía a Steve derramar una lágrima, y esperaba que fuera la última vez que le desgarraba el alma de esta manera.

A Tony le titubearon mucho más que las piernas cuando volteó y cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda, sin decir adiós, o buenas noches, o vuelve pronto. A Pepper no le hizo falta preguntar para saber que esta noche sería una de esas, las indeseables, las más frecuentes, las que Steve provocaba, las que Thanos agravaba. Uno en la presencia y otro en la ausencia.

—Él llenó mis manos de polvo —le dijo a Pepper, con un tono perdido. Pepper no quiso saber a qué _él_ se refería.

Sería magnífico si Steve no viniera, y Tony desearía no sentirse tan horrible por pensarlo.


End file.
